


Home Safe

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTonyTober [16]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve has returned home from his mission.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Home Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For day 16 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Blanket

Tony looks down at Steve, sprawled out across the couch asleep, with a soft smile.

The man was filthy, covered in dirt and blood, obliviously having just returned from a mission. Instead of stopping by his own apartment first, Steve had come here and crashed on Tony’s couch.

He quietly walks over to the closest and pulls out a warm, fluffy blanket. As carefully as he could Tony drapes the blanket over Steve’s large frame.

Tony leans in and presses a kiss to the cleanest patch of skin available. Not missing the way Steve lips curl up into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
